Five Times Harry Ignored His Feelings and the One Time He Didn't
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: See the title


**Title:** Five Times Harry Ignored His Feelings and the One Time He Didn't

 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 824  
 **Summary:** See the title

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arithmancy - Task 2 - Write a 'five times and one time he didn't/it wasn't/etc' fic.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge - Aquamarine - Ring: · Write about Ginny Weasley.

 **Marathon Competition:** Mile 7 - Ginny Weasley

 **HPFC Drabble Ship:** Orange Crush

* * *

 _i._

Harry stared with a forlorn face as his aunt and uncle gathered around Dudley, proud of his very small accomplishment of managing to get a 'D.'

He watched as they completely ignored him in favor of Dudley.

It wasn't anything new. He wondered what it would have been like if his parents didn't die in a car crash. Would they be proud of him for the smallest things? He hoped so.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It had taken a couple of years, but he had mastered the art of shutting off his feelings.

He didn't need a family. He would be just fine on his own. One day, he would get to leave the house for good, and he'd never come back.

 _ii._

Harry watched as Ron so effortlessly made friends with the other Gryffindor boys. It was actually kind of amazing to see.

Harry could never talk to others so easily. His memories were all of games of Harry Hunting and never having a friend growing up because of Dudley and his gang.

Now he was away from Dudley, didn't have to be scared of making friends, and he still couldn't do it because he didn't know how to.

He looked away from Ron who was trying to teach Dean the intricate strategies of Wizard's Chess.

He gazed at Hermione who sat in the armchair with a book on her lap. He did have one friend in Ron and an almost-friend in Hermione. He didn't need any other friends.

He ignored the loneliness that seemed to invade his heart. He would be just fine with only Ron and Hermione.

Who needed more than two friends anyways?

 _iii._

Harry tore his eyes away from Cho Chang to stare at Ginny who had just walked in with Neville. She didn't look that happy to be with the boy, but she probably really wanted to come to the Yule Ball and the only way she would have been allowed to was if a fourth year or someone older asked her to be his date.

He noticed the dress was quite pretty on her. Where Ron's robes clashed horribly with his hair, Ginny's softer pink dress seemed to compliment her in every aspect.

He never noticed that she was pretty before. In his head, she had always been Ron's little sister.

When their eyes met across the room, Harry found himself blushing and averting his gaze. He looked back at Ron who was still glaring at Hermione and Viktor. And he looked at his own date who was quite pretty as well, even with the look of boredom on her face.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling about Ginny, but it couldn't be anything. She was Ron's little sister and that was all she would ever be to Harry.

 _iv._

Harry ignored the flutter in his heart when he saw Ginny had chosen to attend the DA meetings. She was a Weasley, so of course she believed him when he said Voldemort was back. She was also a Gryffindor, so of course she wanted to be better prepared for the war that was to come.

Her coming didn't have anything to do with him. Anyways, wasn't she dating Michael Corner? Instead, he focused on Cho. She seemed to be interested in him, and she seemed safer.

No good could come from being interested in his best friend's sister.

 _v._

Harry's eyes trailed after Malfoy, even as he stood next to Luna at Slughorn's party.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Ginny and Dean are getting ready to break up, if they haven't already," Luna spoke up suddenly.

Harry finally tore his gaze away from the suspicious blond and looked at another blonde who just happened to be his date. His heartbeat raced at the thought of Ginny finally being single. "Why should I care?"

"Because you like her. A lot. It's okay to like her. The world won't end if you like her and act on it. I know Ginny would be thrilled to finally have your attention."

He couldn't think about that right now. Malfoy had just left the room. "I got to go," he muttered without looking at Luna.

The rest of the night, his complete focus would be on Malfoy and what he was plotting.

 _I._

"Ginny, I love you," Harry murmured as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "I love you, too."

He took out a special box from his pocket and grabbed her hand. "Do you love me enough to become my wife?" he asked as he expertly opened the box single-handedly so she could see the ring he purchased just for her.

There was no hesitation when she screamed, "Yes."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

Thank Merlin he had finally stopped ignoring the obvious. He and Ginny belonged together.


End file.
